


A Visit to Bag End

by Kendalina



Series: Marriage of Convenience [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Post Mpreg, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina
Summary: When Prince Fili decides to make a visit to the Shire... he finds something he didn't expect.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Kíli
Series: Marriage of Convenience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/238995
Comments: 34
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little teaser. This was originally supposed to be the last story in the series. But try though I might, I haven’t been able to pull together a “Wedding Story.” For Kili and Bilbo. I was originally just going to make this a very short little fluffy thing that I thought I would post a year ago. But every time I went to put the finishing touches on it it was trying to grow more scenes. So it’s largely roughed out but I’m still working on the middle bits. No promises on how regularly I will post… but NO I have not abandoned this.

It was late afternoon as Fili son of Vili Crown Prince of Erebor made his way up Bagshot Row. He Surveyed the rolling green hills around him. It seemed nothing at all has changed since he’d last been here. Still lush and green and peaceful. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he saw a small group of hobbit children peeping out of a garden watching him with wide eyes. He didn’t give them a sign that he’d seen them. Let them think they had him fooled. 

Rounding the curve in the road and found himself in front of the gate to the front garden of Bag End. His well-trained eyes were drawn to the gate and the door. The door was much as it had been the only other time he’d been here. The burglar's mark still emblazoned proudly on the green paint. But the hinges and locks were different. He specifically remembered Thorin tutting over the poor metal work the morning they embarked on the quest.. These were very good and certainly of dwarven make. Maybe they had managed to teach Bilbo something about quality metal work after all. 

Opening the gate he walked up to the door and rang the bell. After only a moment the door clicked and swung inwards. At first Fili thought there was no one there. Then a little gasp drew his attention downwards. A small hobbit child stood there staring up at him with enormous hazel eyes.

“Well hello there little one.” Fili greeted him. 

The boy stared at him a minute longer then drew in a great breath. “DAAAAAAA. THERE’S A DWARF AT THE DOOR.”


	2. Chapter 2

“DAAAAAAA. THERE’S A DWARF AT THE DOOR.” He yelled without even bothering to turn himself inwards. Fili blinked. For such a little thing the child had quite the set of lungs on him.

There was a pause then a voice from somewhere in the house. “Frein Baggins. How many times have I told you? That is not how you answer the door.” Bilbo appeared up the hallway wiping his flour dusted hands on a rag as he came. He caught sight of Fili at the door and stopped for a long moment. Then he seemed to gather himself. “Fili. Do come in. Let me just go wash up and I’ll take your things for you.” With that, he shut the door behind Fili, gathered the boy up with him and headed back down the hall. 

Fili took a moment to look around Bag End. It was still a lovely cozy home. Though there were subtle differences from his memories. Something about it now seemed more familiar and comfortable then he remembered. He had just started to look more closely when Bilbo returned distracting him from his inspection. “Fili. How good to see you. Just in time for tea as well.” He smiled as he offered a basket for Fili to place his weapons in.

“Well I found myself with business in the blue mountains. And felt I couldn’t miss a chance to visit you Bilbo.” The dwarf smiled. “You invite us all for tea after all.”

Bilbo seemed to hesitate just for a moment then smiled. “Would you like to go to the sitting room or join me in the kitchen. I’m just getting tea ready now.”

Fili opted to join the hobbit in the kitchen. They made small talk as the hobbit bustled around the kitchen. Fili found it strange that Bilbo didn’t seem to want to talk about more important things then his travels and the weather. But he let it go assuming they would get a better chance to talk when tea was ready. They were just moving the tea trays into the sitting room when the front door banged open. A moment later the little one who had opened the door for Fili shot into the room followed closely by a older boy. 

“Da we got Adad for tea like you said. We raced him home. And we won.” The little one exclaimed.

Fili’s mind stalled for a moment as he heard the dwarvish word for Father from the little hobbit. He felt his mind scrabbling trying to put all the bits of information together. Dwarven metal on the door, two small boys who apparently had a Da and an Adad. Before he could sort through it all he stopped dead when a familiar voice spoke behind him. “Fili.”

He turned slowly to face the sitting room door and found himself looking at his brother who’d been missing for over 5 years now. “Kili.” He breathed taking in the sight of Kili dressed in the soft clothing the hobbits favored.

The moment lasted only a few seconds before a new sound hit him. A babe crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have to be honest posting the last chapter seriously did not "bring me joy." And we are entering the parts that need work done on them or haven't even been written so things will likely really slow down from here on out.

“Naturally.” Said Bilbo with a hint of sarcasm. Then with a glance around the room the hobbit clapped his hands together and took control of the situation “Right then! Boys go wash up for tea. Kili, come with me. Fili, sit down. You are looking rather pale.”

He obeyed the hobbit without even really considering it. Then dropped his head into his hands. Several minutes later he came back to himself as his whirling mind began to catch up with everything that had just happened. Lifting his head he found two pairs of eyes watching him. One blue and one hazel. The children had returned to the room while he was lost in thought apparently. 

“Hello.” The older one said after a moment. “Frodo Baggins at your service.” He offered with a little bow. “This is my brother Frein. He’s at your service too but he never remembers his manners.”

“Hey! Do too.” Frerin exclaimed then muttered belated “At your service.”

“Fili at yours and your family’s.” Fili answered almost automatically. Then he gave a slightly hysterical laugh as he realized he likely WAS their family. 

Bilbo and Kili reappeared just then. Fili turned to look at them and found himself just starting wide eyed again. Bilbo and Kili each had another wee child in his arms. As a Dwarf he couldn’t possibly feel faint. No that just wasn't possible.

“Oh dear.” Bilbo muttered. Then plunked his tiny burden down on a quilt on the floor and set about pouring tea.

“Fili.” Kili said gently. “I see you’ve met Frodo and Frein. The little one on the floor is Flora, our daughter. And this” he said nodding to the little one in his arms “is Fili. Your namesake.”

“Have a bit of tea Fili.” Bilbo interjected giving Kili a little glare. “You could have waited, you know. Until he had fortified himself a bit.” 

Fili obediently sipped his tea surveying the children again. The older boys were quickly settled with cups of heavily miked tea and a plate of biscuits. The little ones each had a bit of food as well. Finally he found his voice. “I think you owe me one very long story, little brother.”

A smile spread across his brother's face. “And it is quite the tale brother I promise you. But maybe one better for this evening.” He said with a slight nod towards the children. “So perhaps for now you will tell us what’s brought you to the Shire?”

Despite his still scattered state. Fili managed to take the hint that the tale was not one for little ones ears. And he launched into the tale of how he’d slipped his bodyguards to make a little side trip into the shire to visit Bilibo.


End file.
